


First Date

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Jack's first date doesn't quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

It started off as a normal day. Alex’s alarm going off at half seven only for him to ignore it, resulting him rushing to get ready so he wasn’t late. He ended up having to run to catch his bus, making it just in time as he grabbed the seat next to his best friend.   
“Over sleep again?” Rian asked.   
“I was having such a good dream!” Alex exclaimed, fixing his hair.   
“Was it about Jack by any chance?” Rian questioned.   
Alex blushed as he nodded.   
“We were star gazing on a beach, just watching the sky as the sky came creeping in. It was just really sweet and romantic,” Alex gushed.   
“Are you ever going to tell him?” Rian asked.   
“Not likely! Why would the captain of the football team want anything to do with me?” Alex asked.   
“Don’t think of yourself like that, I bet you’d be just his type,” Rian said, trying to reassure his friend.   
“I don’t even know if he likes guys,” Alex argued.   
Rian just rolled his eyes, it was an argument they’d had countless time and it always ended the same way.   
Alex had had the biggest crush on Jack for years, often having dreams about the two of them and just rambling to Rian about him endlessly. He knew he didn’t have a chance though, he’d barely ever spoken to Jack and it wasn’t like they had the same friends. Jack was the school’s football star, popular with a crowd of friends; where Alex was a bit of a geek, he loved his Batman comics and only really hung out with Rian. He knew it was a love doomed to fail but that didn’t seem to stop the butterflies in his stomach.   
As usual him Alex was running late for class, his books held haphazardly in his arms as he tried to make it before he was given detention. He was so busy hurrying along why trying to think up an excuse for Mr Simpson as to why he was late in the first place that he crashed into something, or rather someone, sending himself and his books to the floor.   
“I’m sorry! Are you okay?”  
Alex didn’t even have to look up to know that voice and his heart was in his throat.   
“I’m fine, should’ve looked where I was going,” Alex mumbled, trying not to meet Jack’s eye.   
“Here, let me get that,” Jack offered, picking up some of Alex’s books.   
“Oh thanks,” Alex replied, trying to stop his hands from shaking.   
“You sure you’re okay?” Jack asked, smiling.   
“Yeah thanks,” Alex mumbled, taking his books from Jack and nearly running down the corridor, his cheeks flushed scarlet and heart pounding in his ears. 

Alex found himself in the library sometime after lunch, it wasn’t unusual for him to need to do some catching up. He was sat at a table, books spread out in front of him as he wrote out assignments, all with his headphones on and his foot tapping. He was just about to start on some essay for history when he realised his textbook was missing, he was sure he had earlier but it wasn’t there now. Alex sighed as that either meant it was all the way back in his locker od he’d lost it somewhere, if he’d lost it he would have to pay for a new one and that was the last thing he needed.   
He decided to just try and borrow one from the library for now, until he could do something about it. So he unplugged his headphones and walked over to the lady behind the desk, hoping if he was sweet enough she’d be able to help him. It took a few minutes but finally she agreed to let him have one, as long as he promised to bring it back. Feeling slightly better about the situation Alex returned to his desk only to find a history textbook already there, his own to be exact.   
Alex looked around, trying to see if anyone was there, maybe someone had taken it as a prank and was returning it. He just shrugged and sat down again, abandoning the new book in favour of his own. He opened it, planning on starting his work only to find something written inside.   
‘You’re hella cute and I’m hella gay, want to go out with me?  
J.B’   
Alex nearly had a heart attack, he recognised that messy handwriting anywhere, it was Jack’s. He must have taken it when Alex had walked into him that morning, scribbling the note and returning it. Alex couldn’t stop smiling, the person he’d had a crush on for years actually wanted to go out with him. He felt like he was on cloud nine and that something amazing was just beginning. 

 

The date was planned for the following Saturday but they’d pretty much been texting nonstop ever since. Alex found himself staying up late just to talk to Jack, their conversations going from football to movies to the future, both of them unsure what to do as they reached their senior year.   
The days leading to Saturday seemed to pass in a blur of school, homework and talking to Jack. Though unfortunately for Alex the days of late nights, lots of work and impending anxiety had left him feeling rather run down. He ended up falling asleep early on Friday night with a headache and a slightly scratchy throat.   
By Saturday morning Alex woke up feeling even worse for wear, he felt gross, all stuffed up and achey. He decided to try and sleep it off, maybe if he slept enough he’d be okay in time for the date. It was his and Jack’s first ever date he didn’t want to cancel it just because he had a cold. 

Alex managed to sleep through most of the day though it did little to help. He still felt awful, stuffy, headachy and feverish. He ended up curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a few bottles of medicine scattered over the table. As much as he didn’t want to Alex knew he had to cancel the date, not only because he felt horrible but he didn’t want to get Jack sick, that wouldn’t be fair. So Alex dug out his phone from his cocoon of blankets and rang Jack’s number.   
“Hello?”   
“Hey Jack, it’s Ale…”   
He was cut off with a sharp cough, one that made his ribs ache.   
“Alex? Is that you?”   
“Yeah,” Alex replied before coughing again.   
“Are you okay?” Jack asked.   
“Not really, I’m very sorry but I won’t be able to come tonight. I’ve got an awful cold and I feel horrible, sorry Jack,” Alex said, sounding not only sad but terribly sick.   
“It’s fine Alex, don’t worry! Is there anything I can do?” Jack offered, wishing there was something he could to make the boy feel better, he sounded miserable.   
“No I’m fine…”Alex said, moving his phone away from his face as he sneezed.   
Jack bit his lip as he listened to Alex sniff, sneeze and cough, it made his heart ache a bit just listening to him.   
“Okay well, I hope you feel better Alex.”  
“Thanks and I really am sorry, I was really looking forward to tonight,” Alex sniffed.   
“So was I.”   
“Sorry,” Alex said again before hanging up.   
Jack was left reeling, trying to plan out his next move. He couldn’t leave Alex that all alone when he was that miserable and it was their first date after all. 

Alex had fallen asleep again after he’d talked to Jack, he felt so bad for having to cancel the date, so now guilt was added to his list of symptoms. He’d been sleeping for awhile when he was woken by something knocking. At first he assumed it was his parents, come in from their trip and knocking about in the kitchen. Expect the noise didn’t stop and Alex was forced to get up and see what it was, he realised it wasn’t his parents at all but in fact someone knocking at the door. He didn’t really want to answer it, he felt awful and probably looked even worse but the person seemed persistent so Alex opened the door, only to find Jack standing on his doorstep.  
“Thank god you answered, I was beginning to think you’d died or I was knocking at the wrong door,” Jack said.   
“Jack, what are you doing here?” Alex asked, leaning quite heavily on the wall.   
“I came to look after you of course,” Jack exclaimed, holding up a bag of shopping.   
Before he could reply Alex was struck with a coughing fit, as he was struggling to breathe he felt Jack’s hand on his back, leading him back over to the couch.   
“Man that sounded bad, are you okay?” Jack asked once Alex had calmed down.   
Alex nodded and blow his nose into a tissue, groaning weakly.   
“Can I get you anything?” Jack asked, completely unsure of what to do.   
He’d come with the plan of taking care of Alex but the truth was that he’d never done such a thing before and really had no idea what he was doing.   
“A gun to blow my brains out?”   
They both laughed which of course caused Alex to cough again. Jack rubbed his back again though he couldn’t help noticing the heat of Alex’s skin and the way his hair was stuck to his forehead.   
“God I feel awful,” Alex moaned.   
“I think you’ve got a fever,” Jack said, placing his hand against Alex’s overly warm cheek.   
Alex sighed and leant into Jack’s cool touch.   
“I think I’ve got a thermometer in here, I should probably take your temperature,” Jack said, searching around in his bag.   
With the thermometer peeping out of his mouth Jack couldn’t help thinking Alex looked adorable, all messy hair, flushed cheeks and tired eyes. Unknown to Alex but Jack had actually had a crush on him for sometime, he’d always been interested in the quiet boy he sat at the back of class and always seemed to have his nose in a book.   
“Jack?”   
He was brought out of his day dreaming but the sound of Alex trying to think to him, the thermometer still in his mouth.   
“Shhh, no talking or it won’t work,” Jack said.   
A moment later the device beeped and Jack took it, seeing that Alex had a fever of 102 on the dot. He got the fever reducers out of his bag and poured out what he hoped was the right dose before giving it to Alex.   
“Yuck!” Alex said, sticking out his tongue.   
“Sorry, I didn’t know what flavour you liked,” Jack apologized.   
“I don’t think it matters, they’re all gross,” Alex replied.   
He’d curled up on the couch and despite the blanket covering him he was still shivering.   
“What to watch a movie?” Jack asked, lost for anything better to ask.   
He felt like he wasn’t doing a great job of taking care of Alex, he just looked so miserable that he wanted to cheer him up and who didn’t like movies?  
“Sure, pick whatever you like,” Alex said, pointing at the tv.   
Jack went over and started scanning the titles, Alex seemed to be big into superhero movies with various version of Batman along with other Sci Fi things like Fifth Element and Men in Black. Jack ended up picking Back to the Future because he’d never actually seen it and everyone was always talking about it.   
He returned to the couch and found Alex curled up with just enough room for him to squeeze in beside him. Jack put his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him over so Alex was cuddled in his side, his head resting on Jack’s chest. He pulled the blanket around them both, his arm still wrapped around Alex.   
“Jack?”   
“Yeah?”   
“I’m sorry about our date, I don’t suppose this was how you imagined it be,” Alex said, his voice hoarse and sad.   
“It’s not your fault, you can’t control when you get sick and I’m sorry I’ve done such a shitty job of taking care of you, I’ve never done it before,” Jack admitted.   
“No, thank you. I love that you’re here,” Alex said, slipping his arms around Jack’s waist in return.   
They stayed quiet for most of the movie, mostly because Alex had fallen asleep again. Jack didn’t move though, he stayed cuddled up with him and maybe it wasn’t how he’d imagined their very first date but he still got to be with Alex at the end of the day.   
Alex woke up when Jack started laughing, he opened one eye to see Bif crashing his car.   
“Have you not seen this before?” he asked, voice still croaky and quiet.   
“Hmm no,” Jack admitted.   
“Wow, I really need to educate you on movies,” Alex said, pushing himself up into sitting position.   
“Hey! Home Alone is the best movie!” Jack argued.   
Alex just laughed and coughed.  
“How are you feeling now?” Jack asked, once the fit had ended.  
“Still pretty bad but better.”  
Jack nodded placing his hand on Alex’s forehead, he still felt hot but not more so than earlier.   
“I’m glad you’re here,” Alex said, cuddling back up against Jack.   
Even though this was their first time actually together Alex couldn’t help feeling safe and comfortable in Jack’s arms, like he was meant to be there.  
“I’m glad I’m here too, couldn’t leave you alone all miserable now could I?” Jack said, kissing the top of Alex’s head.   
“I don’t know, there was still a part of me that thought this whole thing might not have been real,” Alex confessed.   
“Why?” Jack questioned, his fingers playing with the ends of Alex’s messy hair.   
“I’ve just had the biggest crush on you for years and when you asked me out.. Well I thought it was too good to be true,” Alex said, his voice muffled with his face pressed to Jack’s shoulder.   
“You have a crush me on?” Jack questioned.   
Alex nodded, his head rubbing against Jack’s arm.   
“You’re adorable and well I have a crush you too…”   
Alex smiled and lifted his head up so he was looking Jack in the eye, if it had been a romantic movie then they would be kissed. Instead Alex was racked with a coughing fit that nearly made him throw up.   
“Geez, are you alright?” Jack asked, giving the boy a bottle of water.   
“Yeah… Yeah fine,” Alex croaked. “Though maybe we should hold off on the kiss for awhile.”   
Jack laughed and nodded, pulling Alex against his chest.   
It wasn’t the first date that either of them had imagined but that didn’t matter, they were finally together after years. Their time had finally begun and that’s what truly mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> I'm back again! With a bit of classic Jalex for you, I hope you enjoyed :)   
> I'm hoping to get things out more regularly so I hope to see you soon!  
> As always thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
